Culpe as estrelas
by marianabpacheco
Summary: Rachel decide que seu quarto precisa de uma reforma, e apenas uma Gleek aparece para ajudar. 'Começa, como algumas coisas começam, com tinta'. Tradução de ForForever19


_Nota: Então, eu não sei se alguém ainda lê fics Faberry, mas decidi me arriscar e dar um pouco de vida pra esse shipp maravilhoso e esquecido. A história é uma tradução e pertence a ForForever19. Essa é a minha primeira tradução e primeira fic que publico, então qualquer feedback é bem vindo. _

* * *

Há o Antes, o Depois e o Durante.

Tipicamente, Rachel Berry não entende o que está acontecendo até estar acontecendo. De fato, ela fica muito envolvida no Durante para entender o que está acontecendo, e então ela fica totalmente impotente para parar quando ela entende.

O Antes é quando Rachel Berry convence a si mesma de que ela _tem_ que casar com Finn Hudson.

O Depois ocorre quando Rachel Berry _entende_ que ela absolutamente não pode se casar com Finn Hudson.

E o Durante é quando Rachel Berry se apaixona profundamente e perdidamente por Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Tudo começa, como algumas coisas começam, com tinta.

O Antes tem acontecido por várias semanas, e Rachel está prestes a ser acertada pela verdade do Durante de um jeito perigoso.

É uma quarta-feira normal no Glee quando Rachel declara sua intenção de reformar seu quarto. Suas palavras encontram o silêncio porque, honestamente, eles estão há apenas alguns meses de se formar, então por que ela deseja mudar alguma coisa agora?

"Por quê?" Kurt pergunta o que todo mundo está pensando, seu tom um pouco grosso. As coisas têm sido bastante tensas entre ele e Rachel desde que ele deixou claro publicamente que era contra seu iminente casamento com seu meio-irmão. Eles não se olham olho no olho quanto a esse assunto, e nenhum dos dois pretende desistir.

"Eu apenas quero uma mudança," Rachel responde sabiamente. "Eu estou tentando decidir as cores."

"Por que você não pergunta pro Finn?" Santana sugere de forma sarcástica. "Ele não deveria dizer onde vocês dois vão morar para o resto das suas vidas patéticas?"

Rachel se arrepia em seu lugar no chão da sala do coral, em frente a eles. "Santana" ela diz de forma cansada. "Se você não tem nada útil para adicionar, faça um favor a nós duas e poupe saliva."

Santana apenas revira seus olhos. "Tanto faz, Anã".

"Eu acho que você deveria pintar seu quarto como o arco-íris," Brittany sugere, a única disposta a se envolver. "Vai ser como você, só que nas paredes."

Rachel franze a sobrancelha. "Como eu?"

"Você é um arco-íris."

Rachel parece confusa, mas ela ainda toma nota da sugestão em seu caderno Moleskine azul – um de um conjunto de três que ela ganhou de presente da Quinn. "Alguma outra sugestão?"

"Marrom," Puck sugere de modo espirituoso. "Como merda."

"De muita ajuda, Noah," Rachel fala lentamente.

"Eu gosto de roxo," Tina diz prestativamente. "Poderia servir para você."

"Que cor é o seu quarto agora?" Artie pergunta.

"É, humm, amarelo," ela diz.

"Não se esqueça do rosa," Finn aponta, deixando claro a todos que ele já esteve em seu quarto antes. "Eu ainda não vejo o porquê de você querer pintar seu quarto todo."

"Eu preciso de algo diferente," ela diz pelo que parece pela centésima vez. Por que ele apenas não a _ouve? _"Eu não entendo como você não entende isso." Ela olha para o resto do Glee Club implorando. "Alguma outra sugestão?" Ela olha esperançosa para Quinn, que ficou em silêncio o tempo inteiro.

A loira está sentada perfeitamente imóvel, suas mãos pálidas repousando no seu colo e sua expressão impassível como sempre. Ela não está dando nada, e Rachel quer muito ler a sua mente apenas para saber o que ela está pensando.

"Quinn?" Rachel questiona suavemente. "Você tem algo a acrescentar?"

"Oh, muito," ela diz, praticamente zombando; "Talvez você deva pintar de preto," ela sugere depois de um momento. "Vai combinar com a cor do futuro que você está tão determinada a se amarrar."

Rachel pisca em surpresa, e uns poucos outros estudantes arfam com o som das palavras.

Quinn parece que não vai se desculpar, e Rachel imagina se seu "tipo" de amizade conseguiu fracassar tão rápido. Ela pensou que elas tinham algo especial rolando, mas ela claramente estava errada.

Blaine limpa sua garganta, cortando o momento desconfortável. "Talvez verde" ele apressadamente sugere. "Verde é sempre bom. Ou azul".

"Vermelho," Brittany quase grita. "Como o McKinley."

Rachel engole as lágrimas enquanto ela anota todas as sugestões, relutantemente incluindo o preto. Ela duvida que escolha preto, mas sente que é desonesta ao anotar "arco-íris" e não anotar todas as outras cores. Até mesmo a sugestão inútil do Puck, marrom, está na lista.

Com certa dureza em sua expressão, Rachel diz, "Bom, qualquer cor que eu decidir, eu pintarei meu quarto neste sábado. Meus pais estarão fora de casa, então vocês todos, claro, são bem-vindos para se juntarem a mim, começando às nove da manhã." Ela sorri a eles, deixando o convite pairar no ar. "Haverá, claro, lanches disponíveis."

É a última coisa que ela consegue dizer antes do Mr. Schuester chegar, e ela se move para sentar ao lado de Finn, seus olhos procurando os de Quinn por um momento.

Ela não está surpresa ao descobrir que a loira não está olhando pra ela.

Quinn não tem olhado para ela por um tempo.

* * *

Rachel discute infinitamente com si mesma e com seus pais sobre a cor que ela está planejando escolher. É mais fácil decidir as cores que ela não quer, e ela rapidamente dispensa o vermelho, o marrom e o arco-íris. Ela pensa em vários tons de roxo antes de descartar o roxo completamente. Seria muito fácil escolher azul, razão pela qual ela eventualmente decide num tom de verde referido como "Douglas Fir." É um verde claro e feliz, e uma cor tão distante do preto.

Ela está decidida.

O que não explica o porquê, numa tarde de sexta-feira, quando ela vai comprar as latas de tinta; ela compra algumas latas extras, de cores totalmente diferentes.

* * *

Às nove e quinze do sábado, Rachel força a si mesma a aceitar que ninguém vai aparecer para ajudá-la. Deixando sair um suspiro derrotado, ela termina de preparar seu quarto para o trabalho da pintura. Seus pais a ajudaram a remover seus móveis e cobrir toda a superfície com plástico protetor. Cuidado nunca é demais.

Rachel está apenas se preparando para começar quando a campainha toca. Pulando levemente, ela pressiona uma mão no coração, como se a ação fosse o suficiente para diminuir suas batidas. Ela olha para o horário – nove e meia – e então desce as escadas.

Talvez Finn _finalmente_ tenha decidido aparecer, mas ela sabe que ele não tocaria a campainha. Como uma amostra de _alguma coisa_, seus pais ofereceram ao menino a chave da casa. Eles _estão _se casando afinal.

Ainda, ela tem um sermão na ponta da língua enquanto ela abre a porta, apenas para morrer na sua garganta com a visão de Quinn Fabray parada ali, parecendo meio que desconfortável enquanto ela aguarda em pé na varanda de Rachel. Ela está vestindo uma calça de moletom velha do McKinley, uma camiseta gigante do Coldplay e calçando All Stars. Ela tem uma mochila pendurada em seu ombro e uma caneca de viagem em sua mão. Seu cabelo curto está preso num pequeno rabo de cavalo, e as mechas soltas mantidas longe de seu rosto por uma faixa branca de cabelo.

"Quinn," Rachel esganiça, quando ela finalmente encontra sua voz. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Eu pensei que iríamos pintar."

Rachel pisca surpresa. "Oh."

"Algo de errado?"

"Não," ela diz apressadamente. "Eu apenas – você não –" ela para, fechando seus olhos por um momento enquanto ela procura por compostura. "Você realmente não deu a entender que queria ajudar."

A boca de Quinn fecha numa linha fina. "Tudo o que eu tenho tentando fazer é _ajudar_," ela diz sem rodeios. "E mais, eu tinha que vir hoje. Deus proíba você de pintar seu quarto de alguma cor como roxo e ainda cometer _outro _erro." Com isso dito, ela passa por Rachel e entra na casa, imediatamente subindo as escadas.

Rachel rapidamente fecha a porta, e então a segue. Quando ela chega ao seu quarto, Quinn está parada no centro com suas mãos na sua cintura, avaliando a _falta_ de progresso de Rachel.

Quinn gira em sua direção quando ela escuta Rachel pisar no plástico no chão. "Eu pensei que estava atrasada?" ela diz, e Rachel obriga a si mesma a não achar adorável a testa franzida de Quinn. "Onde está todo mundo?"

Rachel baixa seu olhar. "É – é apenas você."

"Apenas eu?" Quinn repete. Tipo ninguém mais chegou e eles estão todos a caminho?" Ela faz uma pausa. "Ou eles provavelmente não virão?".

Rachel encolhe os ombros. "Provavelmente a última opção."

Quinn bufa. "E o Finn?"

Rachel não pode contar a ela que tem tentado contato com ele por toda manhã e recebeu nada, então ela permanece em silêncio.

Quinn suspira, acalmando sua raiva súbita. Ela tem experimentado _muito _disso ultimamente, e ela definitivamente terá que manter uma tampa nela. Especialmente enquanto ela está na presença de Rachel. "Bom, melhor trabalharmos então," ela finalmente declara.

"Quinn, você não precisa ficar," Rachel diz, dando a ela uma saída. "Eu sei que é o último lugar que você quer estar, e eu definitivamente não vou segurar –"

Quinn a interrompe, ignorando sua pequena divagação. "Que cor você decidiu?" ela pergunta.

A boca de Rachel fecha com um audível _clack_. "Uh. Verde."

"Imaginei," Quinn murmura enquanto ela se move entre as latas de tinta no canto do quarto. "'Douglas Fir,'" ela lê. "Deus, Berry."

"É uma boa cor," Rachel fracamente defende.

"Você pode também apenas deixar suas paredes amarelas," ela diz, olhando Rachel sobre seu ombro. "Eu pensei, com certeza, que você escolheria azul."

"Por quê?"

Quinn encolhe os ombros, e então estuda as latas de novo.

Rachel morde seu lábio inferior, apenas esperando.

"Uh, Rachel, o que são essas?"

"O que são o que, Quinn?"

Quinn se endireita, seus olhos procurando os de Rachel. "Por que você tem latas de tinta etiquetadas com 'Meia-noite preta'?"

Rachel pondera sua resposta, e decide a verdade é o caminho certo para ir. Mentir é cansativo. "Eu _posso_ ainda estar considerando sua sugestão."

"Oh?"

"Eu não sei."

Quinn suspeita que há um inferno a mais para esse momento, mas ela não vai forçar. Em vez disso, ela se permite sorrir. "Eu _sabia_ que você veria as coisas do meu jeito," ela diz, e então caminha para fora do quarto para procurar algumas coisas na sua mochila que deixou no corredor.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu meio que tive uma ideia, na verdade," Quinn diz um pouco distraída, enquanto busca por algo. "Eu estava certa que eu poderia convencer você a escolher preto, que –"

"Espera."

Quinn olha para ela. "O que?"

"Convencer-me?"

Quinn apenas encolhe os ombros, e então tira da mochila alguns pedaços de papel. "Quando você me contou que suas paredes eram amarelas, eu meio que tive essa ideia muito específica."

"Uma ideia?" Rachel ecoa, de repente se sentindo um pouco sobrecarregada.

"Bem, sim," Quinn diz, entregando uma folha de papel com um rascunho nela. Ele retrata um quarto quadrado, exibindo duas paredes. Quinn se incline e aponta. "Eu pensei, qualquer cor que você fosse _realmente_ escolher, poderia estar embaixo aqui." Sua unha perfeita e bem cuidada traça a fina linha separando a parede rascunhada em duas seções: em cima e embaixo. "O verde vai definitivamente funcionar. Nós podemos até adicionar uma textura nele, fazer parecer como grama." Ela acena com a cabeça para sua própria ideia. "Então, aqui, em cima, eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos fazer um céu noturno. Você já tem o amarelo, e eu comprei alguns adesivos de estrela. Nós poderíamos apenas colocá-los por cima, pintar de preto por cima de tudo, e então removê-los e você terá sua própria noite estrelada. Eu pensei que seria legal ter estrelas representadas aqui. Elas _são_ sua metáfora, afinal."

Rachel está praticamente muda. Não há realmente outra explicação para o que está acontecendo com ela. Ela realmente não consegue lembrar de uma vez que Quinn tenha dito tantas palavras, muito menos com _ela_. Isso a derrubou completamente, e tudo o que ela consegue fazer é encarar sem expressão a folha de papel em suas mãos.

Quando o silêncio durou muito tempo, Quinn começa a se retratar. "Você não gostou, gostou?" ela pergunta. "Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que você já tem suas próprias ideias, Foi bobo da minha parte –" ela começa a pegar o pedaço de papel de volta, enquanto balança a cabeça, mas Rachel tem o senso suficiente de segurar firme.

"O que você está fazendo?" Quinn pergunta.

"Por que você está aqui, Quinn?"

Quinn franze o cenho. "Uh, eu pensei que nós deveríamos pintar."

Rachel levanta seu olhar para encontrar o de Quinn, marrom castanho segurando o olhar avelã. "Não," ela diz. "Por que _você_ está aqui?"

Quinn olha para ela como se ela estivesse louca. "Nós estamos _pintando_, Berry."

"Isso é tudo o que estamos fazendo?"

Quinn visivelmente vacila. Apenas dura um momento, mas é o suficiente para Rachel ver, e então a loira limpa sua garganta. "Claro," ela diz, ela diz um pouco tremida. "O que mais nós estaríamos fazendo?"

Rachel não tem certeza por que a loira pergunta, mas ela se encontra querendo a resposta. Só que, tudo que ela pode pensar dizer parece como uma mentira, e ela tem feito muito isso para ela mesma para começar a mentir para Quinn também.

Leva um tempo até elas começarem, Rachel aceitando de bom grado a ideia de Quinn. É muito maravilhosa para deixar passar, de verdade, e ela _quer_ que tenha uma parte de Quinn nesse quarto, mesmo que ela não vá admitir para ela mesma o porquê exatamente.

* * *

Elas gastam os primeiros quinze minutos medindo a altura da divisão, e então dispondo as duas faixas de fita. É uma luta para deixar tudo reto e alinhado, mas Quinn puxa um nível (objeto usado para nivelamento) de sua confiável mochila, e Rachel está chocada para dizer qualquer coisa.

"Eu acho que deveríamos deixar branco," Quinn diz pensativamente, enquanto ela olha para o espaço reservado entre as duas cores. "Eu posso ter outra ideia para o espaço disponível."

Rachel apenas balança a cabeça, aceitando a direção de Quinn.

Então elas começam a pintar. Elas primeiro fazem o verde, e Quinn experientemente prepara tudo, provando que não é sua primeira vez na função. Rachel dura quase quatro minutos antes de perguntar.

"Você já fez isso antes, não fez?"

Quinn faz uma pausa antes de despejar tinta numa bandeja e olhar para Rachel. "Algumas vezes, sim," ela eventualmente diz. "Mais recentemente quando minha mão deixou eu me mudar de volta. Nós fizemos a coisa toda juntas. Ela queria que fosse algum tipo de experiência de aproximação, eu acho."

"Ajudou?"

Quinn a oferece um sorriso secreto. "Definitivamente fez _algo," _ela diz misteriosamente, e então retorna a despejar a tinta. Minutos depois, ela fica em pé e recupera esponjas da mochila. "Eu pensei que poderíamos testar em um pedaço de parede e ver o que você acha."

Rachel apenas acena, dá um passo para trás e olha enquanto Quinn pinta um quadrado medido na sua parede com _Douglas Fir_, e então usa a esponja para criar textura. Olhar seu trabalho está hipnotizando Rachel, e é tudo o que ela pode fazer enquanto Quinn se inclina para trás em seus calcanhares, insatisfeita, e então faz de novo num segundo bloco.

Rachel não consegue tirar seus olhos de Quinn, seus músculos tencionando, e sua testa franzida em concentração. Quinn está aqui, em seu quarto, _pintando_.

"Nós provavelmente precisamos adicionar tinta na esponja primeiro," Quinn diz depois de um tempo, mais para ela mesma. "Eu gosto mais do segundo. O que você acha?"

Rachel tem que estalar para ter atenção, e ela fica vermelha sob o repentino exame minucioso de Quinn. "O segundo, sim."

Quinn franze o cenho. "Você está bem?" ela pergunta, seu tom de voz surpreendentemente sincero, não combinando com o que elas tem feito ultimamente. "Você não tem que concordar comigo o tempo todo, sabe? Esse é _seu_ quarto." Ela olha de cara. "Por agora, pelo menos." Há uma qualidade de assombração na sua voz, e Rachel mal consegue olhar para ela mais.

"Eu gosto do segundo," ela diz, seus olhos nos blocos na parede. "Parece mais autêntico."

Quinn apenas acena, e então se vira, se aproximando da parede. "Nós faremos em seções," ela diz. "Você pinta, e eu usarei a esponja, e nós devemos estar pronta na graduação."

Rachel deixa sair uma risada inesperada, e Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha na sua direção.

"Vamos ao trabalho," Rachel diz, e Quinn concorda.

* * *

É quieto entre elas, seus movimentos sincronizado enquanto elas desenvolvem um ritmo. Rachel continua lançando olhares para Quinn, como se para ter certeza que a loira está realmente de verdade aqui. Se Quinn nota, ela não diz nada.

Quinn sugere que elas tenham uma pausa assim que uma das paredes está pronta, e as pernas de Rachel estão tão aliviadas, ela quase cai quando as estica. As juntas de Quinn estalam quando ela levanta, e Rachel não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Isso é o que acontece quando eu não tenho estado nas _Cheerios_ por todo esse tempo," Quinn murmura, alongando seus braços no ar e revelando um pedaço de pele no cós de suas calças.

Os olhos de Rachel automaticamente se lançam para baixo, e então ela se força a olhar para longe. _Que diabos? _Ela limpa sua garganta. "Você quer algo para beber?"

Quinn dá de ombros. "Claro."

Rachel conduz o caminho descendo as escadas, ciente que Quinn recupera sua caneca de viagem antes de segui-la. Ela já teve a loira em sua casa – não seu quarto, embora – antes, mas nunca apenas as duas, e há certo peso no ar que apenas não parece dissipar.

"Água? Café? Chá? Suco?" Rachel pergunta assim que elas entram na cozinha.

"É pedir muito por um vinho?" Quinn pergunta, uma sugestão de provocação no seu tom.

Rachel revira seus olhos "Eu vou concordar com isso."

O sorriso de Quinn é pequeno, mas presente, e Rachel fica maravilhada com a visão por um momento. As duas não tem tido momentos como esse em um bom período de tempo, e ela sente falta da facilidade da sua "meio que" amizade.

"Eu vou querer um chá," Quinn eventualmente diz. "Chai apimentado?"

"Nós devemos ter um pouco," Rachel diz, se movendo, apenas para parar de encarar Quinn.

Tem se tornado um problema dela, e ela precisa lidar com isso antes que as pessoas comecem a notar.

* * *

Vinte e cinco minutos depois, elas estão de volta ao trabalho, o silêncio um pouco mais confortável agora. Quinn sempre tem sido boa com isso; não sentir a necessidade de falar desnecessariamente e, por mais que o silêncio incomode Rachel, ela meio que gosta dele com Quinn. Ela gosta que a loira não espera que ela a mantenha 'ocupada' ou que a pare por se sentir entediada em sua presença.

É diferente de quando ela está com –

Não.

Ela não está indo por esse caminho.

Quando elas completaram as quatro paredes, o corpo de Rachel está gritando um assassinato sangrento a ela, e ela deixa escapar um respiro aliviado quando Quinn declara 'Fase Um' completa. Ela até mesmo dispara um sorriso atrevido que é completamente adorável, e Rachel morde o interior da sua bochecha para parar a si mesma de fazer um comentário inapropriado.

"Almoço?" Rachel oferece.

"Não é algo vegano, é?"

Rachel ri suavemente. "O que você faria se fosse?"

Quinn dá de ombros. "Engoliria e comeria," ela diz. "Eu estou faminta, e eu tenho certeza que me prometeram comida."

Rachel apenas sorri para si mesma enquanto ela conduz de volta para descer as escadas. Ela fica quase tentada para produzir algo vegano, apenas para ver Quinn tentando comer, mas ela não vai ser má. Quinn _é_ a única que se incomodou de aparecer para ajuda-la, e ela vai dar uma recompensa de acordo.

"Papai pensou que as pessoas gostariam de hambúrgueres," Rachel diz, removendo uma bandeja do forno. "Ou é um cheeseburguer. Eu não tenho certeza."

"Wow," Quinn diz, seus olhos se alargando com a visão de toda a comida na bandeja.

Rachel suspira. "Nós esperávamos mais pessoas."

Quinn franze o cenho em irritação, e então sorri. "Mais para mim, eu acho," ela diz. "Apesar de que, sem as _Cheerios_, eu tenho que ter tido uma atenção especial para o que eu ponho no meu corpo."

"Eu acho que você está maravilhosa."

Quinn arqueia suas sobrancelhas em questionamento, e Rachel deseja que o chão abrisse e a engolisse inteira. Por que ela disse isso? Ela _não_ deveria estar comentando sobre o corpo de Quinn. Ela não deveria estar até mesmo _olhando_ para o corpo de Quinn.

"Eu sei disso," Quinn diz, piscando para ela. "Eu gostaria _realmente_ de manter desse jeito, embora."

"É esse o seu jeito de dizer que você quer apenas três hambúrgueres e não quatro?" ela provoca, apenas se recuperando.

"Se eu devo."

Elas colocam em pratos suas comidas em silêncio, Rachel tentando desesperadamente não encarar. É difícil porque Quinn parece tão confortável, vestida tão casualmente com manchas de tinta em suas mãos e bochechas. Ela está quase irreconhecível, e Rachel se encontra querendo conhecer _toda_ parte de Quinn Fabray.

Deu_s._

Ela_ não_ precisa disso agora.

Assim que elas estão prontas, elas se ajeitam na sala, e Rachel põe um antigo episódio de How I Met Your Mother para preencher o silêncio entre elas. Há apenas tanta coisa disso que ela precisa lidar, e ela apenas aceita a distração em qualquer dia. Entre sua comida e a televisão, ela é capaz de manter seus olhos longe da loira sentando apenas um metro longe dela.

"Então, o seu é apenas cogumelo?" Quinn de repente pergunta, atraindo a atenção de Rachel. "Em vez de um bife? Você está usando um cogumelo Portobello?"

"Oh, uh, sim," Rachel consegue dizer. "Eu também tenho um substituto do queijo. Você gostaria de experimentar um pouco?"

Quinn considera por um momento, e então acena. Ela põe seu prato na mesa de café na frente delas, e então se vira para trás do sofá para chegar perto de Rachel. Há um momento de hesitação, e então Quinn se inclina para frente e abre sua boca.

Rachel encara por um momento, e então levanta seu hambúrguer para a boca de Quinn. É um momento estranho, maluco, e Rachel mal consegue olhar para longe enquanto Quinn afunda seus dentes brancos e perfeitos na comida. Jesus. Ela está _alimentando_ Quinn Fabray.

Os lábios de Quinn seguem seu dente, e há um pequeno roçar nos dedos de Rachel, que é –

É apenas –

Alguma coisa.

É _alguma coisa_, porque Rachel imediatamente cora, e ela se força a não arrancar sua mão para longe, ou pior, empurrar para frente.

Quinn puxa de volta, e dá tapinhas nos lados de sua boca com um guardanapo enquanto ela mastiga. Ela retorna para sua posição original, colocando distância entre elas, e balança a cabeça pensativamente. "Não é ruim," ela finalmente declara. "Definitivamente não é tão bom quanto um bife, mas eu vejo como você consegue enganar sua mente acreditando nisso".

Rachel limpa sua garganta. "Então, o que você realmente está me dizendo é que você gostou?"

Quinn sorri largamente para ela, e está _cegando_. "Eu não disse tal coisa."

"Semântica, Quinn."

* * *

"Eu imprimi uma figura do céu," Quinn diz, enquanto ela fica de costas para Rachel no quarto transformado da morena, uma pilha de adesivos de estrelas em suas mãos. "Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de colocar constelações _reais_, em vez de serem meramente randômicas".

Rachel força a si mesma para ficar parada, mesmo que seu corpo grite a ela para fechar a distância entre elas. "Você pensou muito nisso, não tem?"

"Pensei" Quinn cuidadosamente admite.

"Por quê?"

"Eu tenho meus motivos."

"Que são?"

Quinn dá de ombros, sem se virar. "Pergunte-me de novo quando tudo estiver terminado."

Rachel está disposta a aceitar. Há importância nesse momento, mas ela está assustada demais para tocá-lo. Agora, ela irá deixar as estrelas serem apenas estrelas. "Onde você quer começar?"

"Por aqui," Quinn diz, e então começa a colocar as estrelas de acordo com a figura que ela cola na parede como sua guia. Leva muito mais tempo quando elas precisam ser precisas com o lugar das estrelas, mas Rachel não se importa. Elas trabalham separadamente, cada uma no comando de duas paredes, e é inevitável que Quinn termine antes que ela.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Por favor."

Quinn lida com as estrelas mais altas porque, bem, ela é mais alta, e elas terminam rapidamente.

"Satisfeita?" Quinn pergunta enquanto as duas dão passos para trás para avaliar seu trabalho feito a mão.

Curiosamente, nesse momento, Rachel _está._

É um milagre que elas conseguiram pintar tanto antes do inevitável acontecer.

Elas estão trabalhando juntas na última parede quando ambas se curvar para pegar alguma tinta Meia-Noite Preta e colidem suas testas, forçando as duas a recuarem. O pincel de Rachel escapa, e ela acaba pintando de preto os dedos de Quinn.

Há um momento.

Apenas um momento.

É carregado, pesado, em seu próprio jeito, e o olhar de Quinn é intenso.

"Berry," Quinn diz.

"Quinn," ela retorna, um leve tremor em sua voz. "Eu sinto m- ahh!" Rachel olha para baixo onde Quinn forçou toda sua mão na tinta. "O que –"

Quinn sorri ironicamente. "Você disse alguma coisa?"

Rachel _sabe_ que ela não deveria dar importância para o momento. Seria a coisa madura a se fazer. Tudo o que ela tem que fazer é retrair sua mão o mais calmamente que ela pode, e sair do quarto para lavá-la. É tudo o que ela tem que fazer.

O que, claro, é definitivamente o que ela _não_ faz.

Em sua defesa, o sorriso de Quinn é apenas muito pretensioso, e, bem, francamente sexy, e Rachel não pode resistir. Ela fisicamente _não pode_, que é quanto a guerra começa.

Tinta é a arma.

Rachel mancha por todo o antebraço de Quinn, e Quinn atira seu pincel nela como resposta. Há uma luta, e elas estão ambas gritando sem ar na tentativa de se manter longe, mas também chegar perto.

"Quinn" Rachel guincha quando Quinn a persegue com a bandeja inteira. Ela tropeça, e manca para trás, mas é inútil. Quinn está numa missão, e Rachel não tem poder contra seu charme. A tinta sai num jato entre elas, as mãos encontrando lugar nos quadris.

"Está congelando!" Rachel reclama, e Quinn apenas ri. É uma risada barulhenta, saindo da garganta, e Rachel está hipnotizada... até as mãos de Quinn cobertas de tinta pousarem em suas bochechas.

"Oh, você está morta!" ela declara, e então é sua vez de perseguir Quinn. A loira apenas ri, facilmente escapando de Rachel até o momento que seu pé é pego por em uma bandeja. Ela tropeça para trás, e Rachel usa a oportunidade para atacar ela para o chão, e elas acabam rolando por toda a tinta derramada.

Quinn recorre a fazer cócegas nela, e a risada que irrompe de Rachel é algo novo para as duas. A risada pega as duas de surpresa porque, honestamente, Quinn não acha que ela já ouviu Rachel soar tão _feliz._

As mãos de Quinn congelam nas laterais de Rachel, e a risada de Rachel morre em seus lábios.

É a primeira vez que elas se dão conta da posição que estão, o corpo de Rachel cobrindo o corpo de Quinn, suas mãos em cada lado da cabeça da loira. É... íntimo, ainda que nenhuma das duas esteja tentando se mover, o calor da outra completamente convidativo.

"Quinn," Rachel sussurra, estudando o rosto da loira de perto.

"Rachel."

"Por que você está aqui?" ela pergunta a mesma questão de antes, seus olhos perfurando os de Quinn. Ela precisa saber. Ela _precisa_ ouvir.

Quinn abre sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o som de passos pesados nas escadas cessa toda a conversa, e Rachel imediatamente sobe para sair de cima de Quinn, distraidamente dando uma cotovelada em suas costelas no processo.

"Oof," Quinn resmunga, cautelosamente esfregando suas costelas enquanto ela se força a sentar, apenas para ver Finn Hudson movendo para a visão na porta aberta.

O garoto apenas olha, ambas as garotas cobertas de tinta e o quarto uma completa bagunça, e franze a testa.

"Finn," Rachel guincha, ainda sem ar da guerra de tinta e sua aproximação com Quinn. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim ajudar," ele diz dificilmente, olhando Quinn suspeitamente, que ainda está no chão.

Quinn inclina sua cabeça para o lado. "Você sabe que horas são?"

Finn dá de ombros. "Importa? Eu estou aqui agora."

Rachel cerra seu maxilar, e Quinn deixa escapar um rosnado baixo que apenas ela pôde ouvir. Cautelosamente, ela levanta. Ela está grudenta, gelada e molhada, e ela tem certeza que Rachel machucou _alguma coisa_ com suas cócegas e aquelas cotoveladas ossudas.

"Você está coberta de tinta," Finn diz.

Quinn revira seus olhos, e ela apenas consegue se parar antes de insultar suas habilidades de observação.

"Por que vocês não se limpam e eu terminarei aqui?" Finn sugere, querendo ser útil agora que ele está aqui.

Quinn quer vociferar com ele. Esse é o projeto _delas._ Onde ele esteve o dia todo? Ele não pode apenas chegar e terminar o que _elas_ começaram.

Mas Rachel já está concordando, mantendo seus braços nos seus lados numa tentativa de manter a tinta longe de seu corpo. "Vamos, Quinn," ela diz. "Você pode usar o banheiro de hóspedes. Eu pegarei para você algumas roupas."

"Eu trouxe um par separado," Quinn diz, seu tom monótono.

"O que você _não_ tem na sua mochila?" Rachel pergunta, sorrindo para ela.

Quinn não consegue responder de volta.

* * *

Quinn faz o seu melhor para apressar seu banho, mas está tudo contraditório porque, assim que ela volta para o quarto de Rachel, Finn e Rachel estão terminando a última parede, e eles até começaram a experimentadamente retirar os adesivos da primeira parede.

"Wow, Rach," Finn diz. "Isso parece incrível."

Quinn apenas fica parada na porta e observa, incerta de como se sentir sobre esse momento. Vai ser sempre assim, não vai? Quinn Fabray, do lado de fora olhando para dentro. Ela quase ri, o que seria mais aceitável que as lágrimas que estão atrás de seus olhos.

Rachel deve sentir sua presença, porque a agora limpa morena gira para encará-la, um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. "Não está ótimo, Quinn?" ela pergunta, praticamente pulando até Quinn. "Elas parecem estrelas reais."

Quinn acena. "É."

O sorriso de Rachel endurece. "Está tudo bem?"

Quinn acena novamente. "Apenas um pouco cansada," ela mente. "E dolorida. Os agachamentos, e suas cotoveladas."

Os olhos de Rachel se alargam. "Eu machuquei você mesmo?"

"Eu estou bem, Berry."

Rachel abre sua boca para dizer algo, mas a voz de Finn corta sua conversa, e Quinn fecha seus olhos na tentativa de não atirar adagas no garoto.

"Hey, Rach, nós ainda vamos jantar hoje à noite, certo?"

Rachel franze a testa por um momento, e então suspira enquanto lembra-se de ter concordado em ir a um encontro improvisado com seu namora. Bem, seu noivo. "Claro," ela diz. "Eu deveria provavelmente começar a me arrumar." Ela olha para Quinn, e então olha de volta para Finn.

Quinn segura sua respiração, apenas esperando. Se recusando a ter esperanças para... nada.

Rachel, previsivelmente, desaponta. "Obrigada por toda sua ajuda hoje, Quinn," ela diz diplomaticamente. "Eu – Eu acho que Finn e eu podemos tomar conta a partir de agora."

Quinn conta até dez na sua cabeça, e então enfia um sorriso em seu rosto. "Claro," ela diz, sua voz desprovida de qualquer e toda emoção. É bastante uma proeza porque ela está praticamente queimando com raiva. Ela está internamente _fervendo_. Ela quer gritar com Rachel; quer gritar e berrar até que ela veja a razão, mas ela sabe que isso não vai funcionar aqui.

Rachel acredita que ninguém mais consegue amá-la, motivo pelo qual ela está se acomodando com Finn.

E Quinn é muito covarde para usar sua boca para provar o contrário.

* * *

Quinn não é uma _stalke_r.

É o que ela se diz repetidamente enquanto ela espera por Finn e Rachel para saírem para seu encontro à noite. Ela está estacionada pela quadra, apenas esperando que eles saiam da casa, para que ela possa voltar para dentro e terminar o que ela começou.

Quinn é inerentemente uma pessoa quieta, mas até mesmo ela começa a ficar impaciente enquanto ela espera.

Depois de quase cinquenta e cinco minutos, ela vê a caminhonete de Finn virar à esquerda na rua, e ela gasta quase um segundo para pular para fora do carro, agarrar sua mochila, e então se dirige à casa. Ela tenta a porta, que está previsivelmente trancada. Não demora muito para destrancá-la, o que ela faz com facilidade, e então desliza para dentro. Ela tranca a porta atrás dela, apenas para segurança, e então toma seu rumo subindo as escadas para o quarto fechado de Rachel.

Atrás da porta, as janelas estão todas abertas para deixar o cheiro de tinta se dissipar. As estrelas foram reveladas em três das quatro paredes, o que é compreensível, e realmente está incrível. O plástico do chão foi enrolado e posicionado no canto do quarto, junto com todas as latas de tinta e equipamento de pintura. O trabalho foi, essencialmente, feito.

Bem, mais ou menos.

Quinn imediatamente começa a trabalhar. Ela primeiro remove os adesivos da quarta parte, e então começa a remover todas as fitas de separação das paredes. Ela suspeita que isso poderia ser considerado vandalismo, mas ela acha que Rachel irá apreciar. Quinn sabe que _ela_ apreciaria.

Talvez.

Depois que ela superasse o choque.

Alcançando sua mochila, Quinn busca sua própria seleção de tintas, e então as deixa preparadas. Ela pega seu telefone e puxa a nota que ela tem trabalhado desde quarta a noite.

Tudo ou nada, e por que não.

Quinn checa o horário. Ela não sabe quanto tempo encontros duram, – faz um tempo desde que ela tem estado em um encontro – mas ela imagina que ela não precisa de todo o tempo. Ela manterá um olho nisso.

Respirando fundo, Quinn começa a trabalhar.

* * *

Está tarde.

Está mais tarde do que Rachel pretendia ficar fora de casa, mas Finn estava animado sobre alguma coisa ou outra, e ela fingiu estar interessada até seu corpo a trair e ela bocejar durante um dos seus contos sobre... ela não consegue nem lembrar. Claro, Finn ficaria irritado por isso quando foi ela que deu duro pintando o dia todo. Não é culpa dela que ela está cansada.

O dia começou bem, e então ficou infinitamente melhor, terminou um pouco azedo, mas Rachel estava muito exausta para se preocupar com isso.

Sem se incomodar em acalmar os sentimentos de Finn, Rachel vai para sua casa e sobe direto as escadas, pausando quando ela chega no topo, porque ela tem bastante certeza que ela desligou a luz no corredor quando saiu. Alguma coisa _parece_ diferente, e suas pernas automaticamente a carregam até o seu quarto fechado em vez de ir para o quarto de hóspedes onde ela passará a noite.

Sua mão parece pesada enquanto ela a levanta, como se seu corpo inteiro soubesse que o mundo inteiro vai mudar assim que ela pisar dentro do quarto.

Não está errado.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Rachel percebe é que o quarto parece mais limpo, de alguma forma. Ela e Finn tentaram fazer com que parecesse apresentável mais cedo, mas alguma coisa está mais refinada agora. Mais arrumado. Significativo.

A próxima coisa que ela percebe é que todas as estrelas foram reveladas, e elas são lindas. Ela realmente gostaria de experimentar esse momento com Quinn, e ela tem que dissipar aquele pensamento da sua mente.

Não hoje.

Quando seus olhos param na faixa de tinta entre o preto e o verde, sua respiração fica presa. Escritas na letra mais perfeitas estão incontáveis citações. Rachel entra mais ainda no quarto, puxada pela caligrafia, seus olhos já com lágrimas só de ver as palavras.

Palavras sobre o amor.

"_Olhe para as estrelas, olhe como elas brilham por você e tudo o que você faz, como elas são todas amarelas."_

_\- Coldplay (Yellow)_

"_E eu não posso deixar de encarar, porque eu vejo verdade em algum lugar dos seus olhos."_

_\- Justin Timberlake (Mirrors)_

"_Quando você precisa de alguma proteção contra a chuva, quando você precisa de uma cura para sua dor, eu estarei lá de novo e de novo."_

_\- Leona Lewis (Here I Am)_

"_O coração quer o que ele quer. Não há lógica para essas coisas. Você encontra e se apaixona e é isso."_

_-Woody Allen_

"_Lembra-se daquelas paredes que construí? Bem, baby, elas estão desmoronando e elas sequer lutaram, elas sequer fizeram um som."_

_\- Beyonce (Halo)_

"_Eu espero que você não se importe que eu coloquei em palavras sobre o quão maravilhosa a vida é enquanto você está no mundo."_

_\- Elton John (Your Song)_

"_Eu olho para você e vejo o resto da minha vida na frente dos meus olhos."_

_\- (Desconhecido)_

"_Eu poderia fazer você feliz, fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Não há nada que eu não faria. Vou até o fim da terra para você sentir o meu amor."_

_\- Bob Dylan (Make you feel my love)_

"_E lembre-se, enquanto estava sendo escrito, amar outra pessoa é ver o rosto de Deus."_

_-Les Miserables_

"_E quando você estiver precisando de espaço para navegar, eu esperarei pacientemente querendo ver o que você descobriu."_

_\- Jason Mraz (I won't give up)_

"_Eu vi que você era perfeita, e então eu amei você. Então eu vi que você não era perfeita e eu amei você mais ainda."_

_\- Angelita Lim_

"_Eu percebi que eu estava pensando em você, e comecei a imaginar por quanto você estaria em minha mente. Então me ocorreu: desde que conheci você, você nunca mais partiu."_

_\- (Desconhecido)_

E então, no canto, quase escondido entre sua cômoda, na menor escrita, é algo que definitivamente não é uma citação. Rachel se aproxima para ler, fechando rapidamente os olhos através de suas lágrimas para ler as palavras.

_Rachel Berry, você vai ter que me desculpar por invadir, mas eu não sabia de que outra forma contar isso a você. Na sua presença, minhas próprias palavras têm falhado incontáveis vezes, então eu decidi pegar emprestado algumas._

_Caso você não tenha descoberto ainda, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que te amo. Desesperadamente._

_Eu estou verdadeiramente e completamente apaixonada por você._

_-Lucy Quinn Fabray (2012)_

* * *

Quinn conhece pânico. Ela conhece bem porque, sim, ela _era_ uma menina de 15 anos que acabou grávida depois de ter um sexo terrível _uma vez._ Então, ela conhece pânico, mas nada pode prepará-la para o pavor que ela sente quanto a possibilidade de ver Rachel Berry de novo.

Como a covarde que ela é, ela mantém seu telefone desligado o final de semana todo. Ela não pensa realmente que Rachel a contataria pelo telefone, mas ela quer cobrir todas as possibilidades e, agora, na segunda-feira de manhã, ela mal consegue ficar quieta. Santana continua jogando seus olhares estranhos pela sala enquanto elas estão sentadas e seus primeiros dois períodos, embora a latina esteja misericordiosamente a poupando de perguntar, e Brittany apenas continua sorrindo para ela como se ela _soubesse._

Por tudo o que Quinn sabe, Rachel sequer viu o que _ela_ escreveu. Ela poderia pensar que todas as citações são uma coisa fofa que Quinn fez, e elas podem continuar com suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O que é uma teoria que cai por terra quando Kurt Hummel e Mercedes entram na aula de Quinn, Geografia Mundial, e começam a discutir o fato de que Rachel cancelou o casamento um dia antes.

Quinn quase pula do seu lugar, e Kurt lança a ela um olhar curioso, completamente conhecido, que faz ela se sentir paranoica e justificada ao mesmo tempo.

Se ela está sendo honesta consigo mesma, ela não está certa _do que_ ela realmente _esperava _depois de sua declaração escrita. Rachel cancelando o casamento não era um cenário que ela considerou.

Quinn estava esperando ser deixada de lado. Ela estava (meio que) preparada para isso.

Mas, definitivamente, não isso.

* * *

Rachel não está no Glee, o que é surpreendente, mas também não é. Finn está, embora, e Quinn senta o mais longe possível dele possível. Ela se sente culpada, mas também não se sente. Mesmo que ela não termine com Rachel, ela pode descansar segura que Finn não vai impedi-la de seu futuro brilhante e estrelado.

"O que ela disse?" Santana pergunta, pressionando Finn por respostas.

Quinn finge não estar escutando.

"Apenas que ela não queria se casar," Finn diz, e ele soa rejeitado e com coração quebrado. Vai durar um tempo, mas Quinn sabe que ele vai superar.

"Isso significa que vocês terminaram?" Tina pergunta.

"Ela disse que precisava de um tempo sozinha, então eu acho que sim," ele diz. "Eu nem sei o que eu fiz."

"Você a pediu em casamento, Finn," Kurt diz atrás de Quinn. "Nós temos dezoito anos. O que você estava pensando que iria acontecer quando pelo menos um de vocês caísse na real e cancelassem?"

Finn olha fixamente seu meio irmão. "Eu espero que você esteja feliz," ele estoura.

"Imensamente," Kurt murmura, e então fica sério. "Eu sinto muito que você esteja magoado, mas eu preferiria que você passasse por isso agora do que lidar com um divórcio quando você tivesse vinte."

Finn franze a sobrancelha, e então se vira.

Kurt suspira, e então se vira para frente. Quase numa tentativa, ele coloca uma mão gentil no ombro de Quinn, e a loira tenciona. "Você quis dizer isso mesmo?" ele pergunta suavemente, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

O maxilar de Quinn aperta pelo seu coração batendo rapidamente, e então ela concorda. "Cada palavra."

"Bom," ele diz, dando tapinhas no seu ombro. "Obrigado."

* * *

Depois de três semanas e quatro dias é que Quinn recebe uma mensagem de Rachel. Elas não trocaram palavras desde o dia que elas pintaram o quarto, e Quinn não _tentou._ Elas têm passado uma pela outra nos corredores da escola e decididamente _não_ interagiram em todas as aulas ou em Glee.

Nada realmente mudou, exceto pelo fato de que Rachel encara Quinn e Quinn está contente em deixá-la encarar.

Então, quando Quinn recebe a mensagem de texto a convidando para ir para a casa dos Berry, Quinn se força a não largar tudo e correr. Respirando fundo, ela escreve que ela chegará assim que ela tiver acabado com sua sessão de tutoria, e então prossegue para encarar por uma hora alguma criança encarando seus peitos em vez dos seus problemas com matemática que ele precisa de ajuda.

As coisas que ela precisa passar, sério.

Ela definitivamente não está ganhando o suficinte para isso.

* * *

O pai de Rachel, Leroy, responde a porta quando Quinn chega, e ela dá um passo para trás em surpresa. Não ajuda muito que ele sorri para ela como se a conhecesse, ou, pior, _não _soubesse quem ela é.

"Entre, Quinn," ele diz, abanando uma mão.

Ok, então ele a _conhece._

Quinn endireita para sua altura toda e entra na casa, o cumprimentando educadamente e elogiando sua casa do jeito que sua mãe a ensinou a fazer.

Ele dá um riso abafado, espantando sua formalidade. "Eu sei que você já esteve aqui antes, Quinn."

Ela apenas sorri firmemente a ele.

"Você pode subir. Rachel está em seu quarto."

Quinn não gasta nenhum tempo subindo as escadas e indo direto para o quarto de Rachel. A porta está levemente entreaberta, e ela bate rapidamente antes de enfiar sua cabeça para dentro.

O quatro está vazio de Rachel Berry, mas cheio de todo o resto. Todos os móveis estão de volta na posição devida, as paredes cheias de figuras e pôsteres. Sua cama até combina com as novas cores, e Quinn se encontra sorrindo.

Ela abra a porta e entra, seu sorriso aumentando por todas as pequenas coisas que são inerentemente _Rachel_. Há uma cesta de roupa suja no canto, transbordando com roupas, e há partituras de música espalhadas pelo tapete do lado da sua cama.

Alisando com sua mão seu cabelo, os olhos de Quinn viram para as palavras que ela escreveu apenas umas semanas atrás, e ela se sente ruborizar sobre o quão... _adiantada_ ela foi. Ela nem quer pensar sobre como _ela_ reagiria a algo desse tipo. Em retrospectiva, ela poderia ter surtado, mas até mesmo ela tem que reconhecer o romance disso.

Quinn toca de leve sobre as citações de novo, sorrindo para si mesma, e para no _seu_ canto. _Suas_ palavras ainda estão lá, mas –

Mas há algo a mais também.

Quinn automaticamente se aproxima, seu coração batendo contra sua caixa torácica. O que é isso?

Embaixo de suas palavras escritas, há outras dez, e então a visão delas faz a respiração de Quinn ficar presa na sua garganta e a deixa completamente sem palavras.

_Eu estou profundamente e inequivocadamente apaixonada por você também._

Antes que Quinn possa reagir para o que ela leu, ela sente um par de braços quentes deslizarem em torno de sua cintura por trás, e ela imediatamente tenciona. Ela olha para baixo, para a pela bronzeada, e relaxa levemente.

É Rachel.

Claro, é Rachel.

A dita morena cantarola baixinho, distraidamente moldando seu corpo para encaixar contra o de Quinn.

"Rachel," Quinn chia, de repente incerta do que está acontecendo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou te abraçando," ela confessa, seu peito vibrando contra Quinn. "Eu sinto como se não nos abraçássemos desde _sempre._"

Quinn relaxa ainda mais em seu abraço. "Eu seria negligente para apontar que _você _está _me _abraçando, e que _nós_ não estamos abraçando."

"Humm", ela soa. "Talvez você quisesse fazer algo para consertar isso."

"Talvez."

Rachel solta seu aperto o suficiente para permitir que Quinn se vire, e, antes que elas possam se olhar, Quinn tem seus braços em volta do pescoço de Rachel e seu rosto enterrado no cabelo macio.

O abraço dura vários longos minutos antes de Rachel se contorcer, voltando para olhar para o rosto de Quinn. "Por que você está aqui, Quinn?" ela pergunta, a pergunta infame agora.

"Você me pediu para vir."

"Por que você está aqui?" ela repete, ignorando a resposta de Quinn. "Por quê?"

Quinn solta um suspiro, os dedos de sua mãe direita distraidamente brincando com os fios soltos de seu cabelo castanho perfeito. Leva um tempo para conseguir olhar Rachel nos olhos, mas ela dá um jeito. "Estou aqui porque te amo", ela diz. "Eu tenho estado aqui _sempre_ porque eu te amo, Rachel."

O sorriso de Rachel é devagar enquanto se espalha pelo seu rosto. "Esse é o Depois."

Quinn franze a testa. "O que?"

Rachel balança a cabeça. "Nada," ela murmura. "Eu te amo também."

O coração de Quinn estronda no seu peito com as palavras ouvidas. Rachel as diz tão facilmente, como se elas fossem as palavras mais simples que ela já disse. "Você ama?"

Rachel acena. "Eu amo."

"Mas – mas como? Por quê? O que?"

Rachel alcança e deixa o mais macio dos beijos no canto da boca de Quinn. "Eu não tenho essas respostas para você, Quinn," ela diz, quase reverentemente. "Mas, se você está procurando por _algo_, eu acho que você vai ter que culpar as estrelas."


End file.
